


The Taste of Strawberries

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assault, Character Death, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Don't read this. Seriously. Don't. I cried while writing this.





	The Taste of Strawberries

It all happened so fast.  
One moment Virgil was proposing to his boyfriend in the park where they first met and before Patton could even give an answer, they're surrounded by a group of four, menacing men.  
"Well, what do we have here?" one man sneers. Virgil's mind latches onto the image of his ice, blue eyes.   
"It looks like a pair of fags," says the second man. He gets up close to Virgil's face, and he can smell the acid scent of cigarettes.  
"What should we do with them?" asks the third. Virgil can feel the rough calluses on the man's hands when he shoves you.  
"Le's show 'em what 'appens ta fags round 'ere." The fourth man's accent feels like it has crossed an ocean just to say those words.  
"There's really no need for all of this," Patton says, trying to deescalate the situation.   
"Do you want money? We have money." He tosses his wallet to the ground.   
"Take my watch, it'll sell for a lot." He takes off his watch and it joins his wallet.  
"Take th-the r-r-ring," Virgil stutters. "Just... p-please don't hurt us."  
"You think we wanna fag ring?" blue-eyes asks.  
"You'd probably get AIDS from it," says cigarette-breath.  
"An' we don' wan your fag money eiver."  
Calluses shoves Virgil again. "Probably got it from blowing some other fag."  
Virgil doesn't see who throws the first punch. All his brain can think about is the sharp pain, followed by a deep ache growing over his cheek. He can't breathe for a moment.  
Cigarette-breath grabs Patton by his hair. Patton screams and claws at him.  
Virgil tries to fight his way back to Patton. Blue-eyes punches him in the stomach. Virgil hunches forward and Calluses uppercuts him.  
Virgil's brain freezes for a second when he catches a glint of sliver in Accent's hand. In slow motion, Virgil watches the knife head straight for Patton's face.  
Virgil goes feral, becoming a clawing, snarling animal. He bites Blue-eyes and tackles Accent to the ground. Accent slashes at Virgil, cutting his face and hands.  
Then...  
Pain.  
Deep pain.  
Sharp pain.  
Virgil looks down and sees the knife buried in his stomach.  
He collapses to the ground, hands wrapping around the handle of the blade.  
"Fuck," someone says.  
"Wasn' meanin ta stab 'im."  
"We gotta get out of here."  
"I say he deserves it."  
Virgil hears four sets of feet run away.  
He feels soft hands on his face.  
He opens his eyes, when had he closed them?, and gazes up at Patton.   
"-ay awake... You have to stay awake." Patton's voice sounds watery and distance, likes he's under water.  
Or, maybe it's Virgil who is under water?  
Is he drowning?  
"Virgil! Please!" Patton begs. "You have to stay awake! I never even got to say yes!" Patton cradles Virgil to his chest. His sweater is soft against Virgil's cheek.  
Virgil coughs up blood, a horrible, raspy sound.  
"I can't lose you! I can't say goodbye!" Hot tears fall on Virgil's face.  
"Th-then d-d-don't say g-goodbye...... Say y-you'll s-s-see me ag-gain......" His voice rattles.  
"I can't! I c-can't!" The sunlight streams from behind Patton, making his hair glow like a halo, like an angel.  
"P-please...... f-for me......"  
"I'll s-see you again..."  
"Like y-you m-m-mean it......" It's getting harder for Virgil to keep his eyes open, but he wants to see his Patton, see his Heart.  
Patton kisses Virgil. It tastes like strawberries. Patton always wore strawberry flavored lip gloss. "I'll see you again."  
"...th-thank you...... thank y-you...... thank......"  
"Virgil! Please! Virgil! You have to stay awake! God, please! Virgil!"  
Virgil can't see anything.  
He can't hear anything.  
Can't feel anything.  
Or, smell anything.  
But, he can still taste strawberries.


End file.
